In a parallel computer such as a supercomputer, a scheduler is provided in a management system to allow the scheduler to manage an execution schedule of a job. When the scheduler generates the execution schedule of a job, information on a time required to execute the job is used but the time is estimated by a user who uses the parallel computer. The time required to execute the job varies depending on jobs, and the user predicts the time based on an experience or estimates the time based on a past record.
However, in some cases, an actual execution time of a job may be different from the estimated time. When the actual execution time is shorter than the estimated time (e.g., the job ends earlier than a scheduled time), there would be no problem. However, when the actual execution time is longer than the estimated time (e.g., the job does not end as scheduled), there is a problem on how to deal with the job.
In the related art, a job which does not complete until a scheduled time, is forcibly stopped in some cases. However, for a case where the job would be completed with a minimal extension of execution, the calculation performed until now would go to waste if the execution of the job is stopped and started all over again from the beginning.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-249819 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-65566.